Drinks In The Office
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: After a long day of "crime fighting" in Storybrooke, Emma and Graham have a few drinks down at the station which leads to some rather amusing events.


**A/N: This was oddly inspired by some photos that Ginnifer Goodwin had posted of the cast awhile back (I'm not saying they were drunk in those photo or anything, just what they were doing in them inspired this a bit.) And just to cover all my bases, drink responsibly and all that jazz.**

* * *

Emma threw herself down into her desk chair and ran her hands through her hair, "Ugh I'm exhausted! A two hour dispute about where someone's property lines are. Who cares if the guy's chair is two inches in your yard. Get over it."

Graham let out a hardy laugh as he dropped his keys down on the desk. "Welcome to Storybrooke Miss Swan. Before you came and started up trouble, this is all I had to deal with. I should be thanking you for the excitement." He said grinning at her.

"Admit it, your life would probably be boring without me." Emma joked as she gave a slight spin in her desk chair. Graham gave a shrug, "It probably would be actually." He admitted honestly.

The Sheriff made his way over to a cabinet in the back of the room, removing a small key he kept in his shirt pocket. Slipping the key in the hole, he opened it up, revealing various bottles of liquor. "Want a drink?" He asked her.

Emma raised a puzzled eyebrow. "You keep alcohol in the station? Isn't that against some code of some sort, not that I'm complaining though."

"They're mostly confiscations I haven't had the chance to get rid of yet. Most of them aren't even open yet." He explains. "You look like you could use a drink." He was right about that.

Emma gets up off her seat and stands beside him at the cabinet, her eyes scan the various bottles. She grabs three bottles, she carries one in each hand and one under her arm.

Graham laughs, "Ambitious aren't we?"

"Don't let my petite form fool you, I can handle booze better then most men." She grinned, rather pleased with herself.

"Is that a challenge?" An intrigued and amused smile crossed his face.

The blonde Deputy nodded, "You bet. We're both off duty and I highly doubt we'll get any calls this late. You grab the glasses and meet me in your office. It's on."

All Graham could do was shake his head and laugh, she was always so competitive. He did as she said and grabbed some shot glasses from the cabinet and met her in the office.

"Which do you wanna start off with?" Emma asked him, gesturing to the three bottles.

Graham shrugged, "Doesn't matter." She let her hand hover of the bottles a minute before finally picking one. Opening it up, she poured a bit into both of their shot glasses.

The Sheriff took a shot of his first, he grimaced as it went down. "Ugh what is that stuff?" He asked grabbing the bottle to look at it.

Emma shrugged and took her shot, then made a similar face that Graham had made. "That stuff is disgusting..." She paused. "Hit me again."

Graham shook his head and laughed while pouring her another shot.

This went on for awhile as they tried each of the 3 different types of drinks. They were both at the point where they were laughing hysterically about everything and nothing.

"I'm gonna lie down." He told her as he laid on the floor of his office. Emma laughed and slid herself down against the desk to sit beside him, knocking something over on the desk in the process.

"Whoops." She scrabbled around to find what she had knocked over. It's was a black marker, staring at it she grinned mischievously.

Glancing over at Graham, his eyes were closed. Uncapping the marker, she scooted her way over to him and plopped herself down on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, with one eye barely squinting open to see her. She resisted the urge to giggle. "I'll show you in a minute."

His eyes shut again and she took the marker and started to doodle a mustache on him. When she finished she looked down disappointed. "Aw, your mustache is covering up my mustache."

Emma rolled off him and he sat up. "Huh?" She grabbed a mirror off the top of the filing cabinet and showed it to him. "See?"

Graham laughed, "Your right, it is." His Irish accent seemed even more amusing when drunk to her.

"Well then I guess it's only fair I get to draw one on you now." Emma covered her mouth and let out a giggle.

"No!" She said backing away from him but then accidentally banging her head into the side of the desk. "Ow..."

"You alright?" He asked as she rubbed her head, "Yeah. It'll probably hurt more in the morning." She admitted.

Graham sat against the side of the desk with her, fiddling with the marker in his hand. She glanced over at him and he was giving her those irresistible puppy dog eyes of his.

Emma sighed, "Alright fine, one mustache." He grinned cheerfully.

After he finished his doodle, he held up the mirror so she could see his work.

Emma gave a hearty laugh. "I look like one of those evil villains who tie women to railroads tracks!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the the twirly edges of the mustache drawing.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter that lasted for minutes. Finally catching their breath, they both let out a content sigh.

"I should probably be getting back to Mary Margaret's." Emma told him.

Graham nodded. "Yeah, I'll walk you back. You can leave your car here, I'll drive it back for you tomorrow morning when I've sobered up."

"Thanks." She told him with a quiet yawn.

Graham managed to get Emma back to Mary Margaret's all in one piece. Though it took Emma about 10 minutes to find the key that opened the door.

"Hey." She quietly called to him as he was turning around to leave. "Maybe you should stay here for the night, sleep on the couch. Don't want you falling in a ditch or something." Adults were always warning kids about something having to do with a ditch, though she couldn't remember what at this point.

"You sure?" He asked squinting at her in the dark.

"Yeah, just don't get sick on Mary Margaret's couch." Emma said laughing a little.

He shrugged "Alright, thanks."

Emma quietly lead him over to the couch where he instantly fell fast asleep, as she tip toed her way up the stairs to her room. She threw herself onto the comfy warm bed and was out in minutes.

The next morning Emma heard a knock on her door, and Mary Margaret poked her head inside.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

Emma groaned, still very much hungover. "Yeah..." She answered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Um... Why is Graham is asleep on the couch?" Emma rolled over and squinted at her as her eyes adjusted to the light. "And why do you have a mustache drawing on your face?"

Emma rubbed the sore spot on her head from last night and grinned awkwardly "Uh... long story?"

Mary Margaret shot her a look that seemed as if she was her mother.

"I'll tell you after I get some caffeine."


End file.
